Bye Bye Bye/I Want It That Way
Bye Bye Bye/I Want It That Way, en español Adiós, adiós, adiós/Así lo quiero, es una combinación de canciones que fue presentada en el episodio Feud. Las versiones originales les pertenecen a las bandas N'Sync y Backstreet Boys ''respectivamente. Fue interpretada por Will y Finn. Contexto Los chicos le dan como tarea a Will y a Finn representar sus diferencias a través de una canción. Durante la perfomance, Will se imagina golpear a Finn y al final darle un abrazo, pero esto no pasa y Finn decide irse del Glee Club. Letra '''Will: ''Hey, Hey '''New Directions Boys: '' Bye, Bye, Bye Bye, Bye Bye, Bye Oh, Oh '''Will (with Blaine and Jake):' ''I'm doin' this tonight, (You're) probably gonna start a fight. (I) know this can't be right. Hey baby come on (I) loved you endlessly, (When) you weren't there for me. (So) now it's time to leave and make it alone '''Will with Blaine and Jake:' '' I know that I can't take no more It ain't no lie I wanna see you out that door Baby, bye, bye, bye '''Finn (with Sam, Artie and Ryder): '''You are my (fire) The one (desire) Believe (when I say) '''Finn, Sam, Artie and Ryder:' ''I want it that way '''Blaine and Jake: '''Bye Bye '''Will with Blaine and Jake: '''Don't wanna be a fool for you Just another player in your game for two '''Will: '''You may hate me but it ain't no lie Baby, bye, bye, bye... '''Blaine and Jake: '''Bye Bye '''Will with Blaine and Jake: '''Don't really wanna make it tough, I just wanna tell you that I had enough. '''Will: '''It might sound crazy '''Will with Blaine and Jake: '''But it ain't no lie Baby, bye, bye, bye '''Will: '''Tell me why '''Finn: '''Ain't nothin' but a heartache '''Will: '''Tell me why '''Finn: '''Ain't nothin' but a mistake '''Will and Finn: '''Tell me why '''Finn: '''I never wanna hear you say '''Will and Finn: '''I want it that way '''Finn: '''You are my fire The one desire You are '''Sam, Artie and Ryder: '''You Are... You Are... You Are '''Will: '''Don't wanna hear you say '''Finn with New Directions Boys: '''Ain't nothing but a heartache ('Will:' Bye bye bye) Ain't nothin' ('Will:' Make it tough) But it ain't no lie ('Will'':'' Bye bye) Bye bye ('''Will: Baby) Will with New Directions Boys: 'Don't wanna be a fool for you ('Finn: You are my fire) Just another player in your game for two (Finn: Tell me why) Will: 'You may hate me but it ain't no lie ('Finn: I want it that way) Baby, bye, bye, bye New Directions Boys: 'Bye Bye '''Will with New Directions Boys: '''Don't really wanna make it tough ('Finn: My one desire) I just wanna tell you that I had enough (Finn: Tell me why) Will: 'It might sound crazy but it ain't no lie ('Finn: I want it that way) Baby bye, bye, bye Finn with New Directions Boys: Bye bye... Galería thumb|200px 520365.jpg 781090765.jpg Glee_416_performance_bye_bye_bye_I_want_it_that_way_tagged_640x360_21806659539.jpg glee-s04e16-hdtv-x264-lol-mp4_001460125.jpg normal_1~84.jpg ok_031513_glee-nsync-backstreet-stacked.jpg Schermafbeelding_2013-03-15_om_10.42.18.png.jpg tumblr_mjqj2bNKle1rteajko1_500.jpg Bye Bye Bye l I Want It That Way.jpg 3.jpg Bye Bye Bye l I Want It That Way.jpg 1.jpg Bye Bye Bye l I Want It That Way.jpg 2.jpg Bye Bye Bye l I Want It That Way.jpg 4.jpg Bye Bye Bye l I Want It That Way.jpg 5.jpg Bye Bye Bye l I Want It That Way.jpg 6.jpg Bye Bye Bye l I Want It That Way.jpg 7.jpg Bye Bye Bye l I Want It That Way.jpg 8.jpg Bye Bye Bye l I Want It That Way.jpg Videos thumb|right|300px thumb|left|300 px thumb|left|300px thumb|right|300px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de la cuarta temporada Categoría:Duetos Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Finn Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Will Categoría:Duetos de Finn Categoría:Duetos de Will Categoría:Canciones del episodio Feud Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el auditorio Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Chicos de New Directions Categoría:Duelos Categoría:Canciones Grupales